


Be my angel

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: AU! DESTIEL! Dean et Castiel sont un couple depuis maintenant trois ans et sont parfaitement heureux. Cela fait un an Dean demande son homme en mariage et celui répond toujours à la négative. Il va organiser une petit soirée entre eux et cette dernière va se finir en beauté.





	Be my angel

**Author's Note:**

> Os publié sur fanfiction.net

Dean et Castiel étaient en couples depuis 3 ans maintenant . Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un petit café du coin. Dean était seul et désespéré au bar , c'était un ange tombé du ciel aux magnifiques yeux bleus qui le sortit de sa mélancolie. Le brun s'était installé à côté de lui et lui avait repris un verre. Ils avaient parlés et avaient très rapidement partagé un lien très profond.

C'est un mois plus tard que Dean s'était jeté à l'eau. Ils étaient tranquillement sur un banc dans le parc du quartier lorsque Castiel le regarda. Dean , contrairement aux autres fois n'hésita pas et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut vite rendu par Castiel qui n'attendait que ça. Leur relation avait évoluée très vite et ils avaient rapidement déménagés ensemble ne pouvant pas se passer l'un de l'autre. 

Les voilà donc avec trois ans de relation rempli de bons moments mais aussi de mauvais. En effet , cela faisait un an que Dean demandait désespérément son amoureux en mariage et que celui refusait toujours sans raison. Et pourtant pendant cette année-là , le mécanicien ne perdit pas espoir et se plia en quatre pour convaincre son homme. Et malheureusement sa demande gardait toujours la même réponse « Non , Dean » . L'optique de cette soirée n'était donc pas de lui demander pour la centième fois sa main mais juste profiter d'une soirée à deux.

Dean avait organisé une merveilleuse soirée tout d'abord un dîner dans un petit restaurant français . Il l'emmena ensuite dans le parc de leur premier baiser. Le mécano demanda à son conjoint de s'asseoir sur le fameux banc et d'attendre. Dean s'installa à coté de lui et ne regardait que Castiel pour ne pas rater une miette de la réaction de Castiel à sa surprise.

Au bout de quelques minutes des crépitements se firent entendre suivit d'un « FIOU ! »

Des feux d'artifices se mirent a éclater dans le ciel, de magnifiques formes se dessinèrent dans la nuit. Le spectacle dura une vingtaine de minutes , le feu d'artifice touchait à sa fin lorsque 4 mots se tracèrent entre les étoiles :

BE MY ANGEL CASTIEL

Ce dernier posa sa main sur sa bouche tellement il était ému. Ce fut la dernière touche et la nuit redevint calme. Dean n'attendit pas une seconde et prit la parole.

\- Alors avant que tu t'énerves , je tiens à ce que tu saches que ce n'est pas une énième demande en mariage Cas'. Tu as raison, l'important c'est que nous soyons ensemble on a pas besoin de ça maintenant , on se mariera quand tu seras prêt . Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux vivre avec toi pour le restant de ma vie , je t'aime Castiel Novak !

Castiel s'approcha et l'embrassa passionnément. Dean accepta le baiser avec plaisir et demanda le passage avec sa langue. Ils se perdirent vite dans leurs sensations , toujours aussi intense même après trois ans.

Ce fut le mathématicien qui rompit le contact. Il regarda Dean de ses yeux remplis de larmes et lui dit :

\- Oui Dean ! Oui je veux me marier avec toi !

Il l'embrassa encore et Dean ria de bonheur. Il serra plus fort l'homme qui allait devenir dans quelques mois son mari et l'embrassa amoureusement. Cette soirée n'était pas prévue comme une demande en mariage et pourtant Castiel avait accepté sans qu'il lui demande. Ce fut la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie , il était l'homme le plus heureux sur terre.


End file.
